Everytime We Touch
by JadeXSoul
Summary: Xiaoyu and Jin are finally together. How does Xiaoyu feel? Sorry, I really couldn't think of a summary for this


Alrighty, well I've been thinking of a fanfic to go along with this song but it was undecided until now. hopefully you readers enjoy this songfic with Jin and Xiaoyu.

PS. I don't own this song or Tekken

* * *

Xiaoyu's eyes fluttered as she slowly opened her eyes

_What happened? Oh…right_.

Xiaoyu blushed and hid her face in the pillow, snuggling deeper into Jin's large and soft bed. Being the girlfriend of a CEO of a huge company in Japan sure had its benefits, Xiaoyu thought to herself. But that wasn't why she was with the gorgeous Japanese anyway. No, she was with him for more important reasons. Xiaoyu glanced over to the side and smiled as she gently flicked Jin's bangs, sneaking a feathery kiss to his lips. He seemed so angelic and god-like when he was asleep. His eyes fluttered restlessly and Xiaoyu could almost see that Hwoarang was part of Jin's dream. Again. And they were probably fighting each other. Again. Xiaoyu giggled when she heard Jin murmur, "Bastard".

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me. I still feel your touch in my dreams…_

_Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why; without you it's hard to survive_

Jin's eyes opened and he stared up at Xiaoyu. She simply smiled back at him and kissed his cheek.

"Aren't you tired?" he asked, glancing over at the clock, "It's almost four in the morning."

Xiaoyu propped her head up with her arm and shook her head.

"No, not really. I was just watching you sleep." Xiaoyu said.

Jin smiled and he rolled to his side,

"That's not fair. I'm the one that's supposed to be watching _you_ sleep." Jin said, scooping Xiaoyu into his arms.

Xiaoyu smiled and Jin lifted her head up, leaning in to kiss her.

_Every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_Every time we kiss, I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

Xiaoyu blushed when she felt Jin's hands slip up her tank top and trace her bare sides. His touch was hot, yet comforting at the same time. Jin kissed her again, and this time, Xiaoyu wrapped her arms around his neck, twining her fingers in his soft, jet black hair.

'_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_Every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so? I can't let you go_

_I want you in my life_

Xiaoyu snuggled into Jin's chest. Here, she felt completely safe. She felt as if nothing could break Jin's grasp from her. Sure, she was small, petite, and sometimes immature but everyone has their flaws. Jin loved her enough to ignore those few unimportant flaws and accept her just as she was. Jin, on the other hand, was serious, responsible, and mature. But yet Xiaoyu didn't take those qualities very seriously. She thought of him as just another normal human being. He was her other half; and she was his other half. They completed each other. Just like yin and yang. They belonged together.

_Your arms are my castle, you heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

Jin was there to comfort her from the very beginning. Jin was the one that comforted her when she had just broken up with a boy from school.

"He doesn't deserve a girl like you, Xiao." Jin murmured softly.

It was only a few days later when he kissed her. Xiaoyu would never forget that day. She couldn't forget their first argument either. They went a week without even talking to each other. Yet Jin was the first to apologize. Xiaoyu smiled when she thought back to that event. Jin had sent her twenty bouquets of roses, each with a single word on a notecard that was attached to the reddest rose of each bouquet. When Xiaoyu put them together, they spelled out, _Xiaoyu, I'm sorry. I love you so much. Please forgive me, Xiaoyu. I was dumb and stupid. I need you._

"I love you, Jin." Xiaoyu said, staring into Jin's chocolate brown eyes.

Jin kissed her forehead and pulled her deeper into his embrace.

"I love you too, Xiaoyu."

_Every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_Every time we kiss, I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_


End file.
